Defeated by a queen
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story takes place after the pokemon story "A picnic with a special treat" typed up by me and the pokemon story "It's On Me" typed up by QUEENSPELLER67. After losing a checkers game and a bet to Eileen A K A the barefoot fighting genius/queen of martial arts, David agrees to have a sparring battle against her at her request. He ends up getting more than he expected out of it.


It was an unusually cool June day in Amity Square Park. The weather was a nice unpredictable 68 degrees. The park was mostly empty except for a few people and 2 young adults. One of them is a dude named David who's wearing black boots, gray shorts, and a white short sleeves shirt. He also has brown eyes. He has very short spiky black hair that unfortunately has a little dandruff in it. He hates dandruff in his hair.

The other young adult is a special chick named Eileen who's bare foot, wearing a black gi, green shirt, and a belt with a green stripe running through it. She has long dark brown hair. She's also a psychic gym trainer who's an aura user that's skilled in the martial arts and just like Maylene, she prefers to be bare footed most of the time and is known as the "barefoot fighting genius" too. Lastly, she's a queen when it comes to the martial arts too.

After losing a checkers game and a bet to Eileen, David agreed to having a sparring match against her at her request. Although, he would've liked it better if he had won the checkers game and the bet. If he had, he and Eileen would be playing against each other in a video game. Unfortunately for him, not only did he lose the checkers game and the bet, he's about to find out the hard way that you shouldn't fight the queen of martial arts in a quick sparring match.

EILEEN: (talking while tightening her belt) You ready to rumble David?

DAVID: (feeling nervous) Not quite.

EILEEN: No need to worry.

DAVID: (feeling nervous) Uh oh.

DAVID: (feeling nervous) When ever Dawn says that, the people around her tend to worry the most.

EILEEN: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

EILEEN: I'm not going to put you in the hospital.

EILEEN: This is just going to be sparring and not a street fight.

EILEEN: Think of it as a low level MMA fight.

DAVID: Right!

EILEEN: However!

DAVID: (feeling nervous) Uh oh again.

A big mischievous smile appears on Eileen's face.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) I also won't go easy on you even though this is going to be a quick sparring match and even though this is the same spot where you royally pampered me.

DAVID: (feeling nervous) I'll consider myself warned.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) You'd better.

DAVID: (taking his fighting stance) I'm ready as i'll ever be.

EILEEN: (taking her fighting stance and talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) You'd better be.

DAVID: (standing in his fighting stance) Ready!

EILEEN: (standing in her fighting stance) Set!

DAVID and EILEEN: (yelling and standing in their fighting stances at the same time) GO!

David and Eileen charged at each other. David focused mainly on defense by dodging and Eileen focused mainly on offense through a series of punches, karate chops, and high jump kicks. David's defensive capabilities proved to be very decent while Eileen's offensive capabilities proved to be quick and frighteningly powerful for a human being.

The whole fight lasted for 11 minutes. The first 3 minutes of the fight were fast paced and some what intense with David dodging most of Eileen's strikes and landing 1 or 2 soft blows on her. Unfortunately for him, Eileen managed to land 1 punch, 1 karate chop, and 1 high jump kick on him that wasn't exactly so soft. They still had energy left.

During the second 3 minute period after the first 3 minutes ended, the fight went from fast paced and some what intense to fast paced and some what brutal. David managed to dodge half of Eileen's strikes and ended up making her almost trip and then delivering a some what third soft blow to her. Unfortunately for him, Eileen managed to land 2 more punches, 2 more karate chops, and 2 more high jump kicks. She still had an immense amount of energy left, but David on the other hand, was getting sort of wobbly.

During the last 5 minutes of the fight, the fight went from fast paced and some what brutal to some what fast paced and mostly brutal. David managed to dodge 1 or 2 of Eileen's strikes and managed to deliver a 4th blow to Eileen that was barely effective just like his other 3 blows on her. To add insult to injury, not only did Eileen managed to over power David, but she beat the crap out of him. She managed to deliver 10 more punches, 10 more karate chops, and 20 more high jump kicks to his face, torso, and legs. She had won the sparring battle with terrifying ease and skills and David had lost the sparring battle with disappointing effort, but wasn't down in the dumps about it.

EILEEN: (walking over to David) You okay?

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) Wow!

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) They don't call you the "barefoot fighting genius" for nothing.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) I learned that first hand today.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) It was a hard and painful lesson.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) You're 1 awesome chick.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) And don't you forget it.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) Believe me when i say that as bad as my memory is, i won't forget that.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) That's what i like to hear.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) I'm sorry that i got carried away.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) No harm, no foul.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) I almost forgot about something.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) What's that?

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) I want to show you what i do to other opponents every time i either knock them to the ground or knock them out cold.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) I hope you don't mind if i show you.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) I don't mind.

DAVID: (laying on the grass on his back) What exactly do you want to show me?

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) This!

Eileen lifts up her size 10 left foot and places it firmly on David's chest. She then forms a big victorious smile on her face.

EILEEN: (yelling with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I, EILEEN, THE QUEEN OF MARTIAL ARTS AND THE BAREFOOT FIGHTING GENIUS, HAVE DEFEATED DAVID.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) It felt good yelling that to the world.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Thanks for letting me do this.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) You're welcome.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I hope you're not mad at me for getting carried away with the fighting and gloating.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) It's fine.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I love a woman that can kick my ass.

EILEEN: (laughing out loud and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

DAVID: (laying on the grass) What's so funny?

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Men like you are extremely rare.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) How so?

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Most men would hate getting beaten by a woman, but you seem to love it.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) Nope!

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I just love it when females prove that they can be as strong as males.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Me too.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I also love it when men like you promote gender equality.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I also love to verbally promote my beliefs.

EILEEN: (talking with a big victorious smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Good for you.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) Switching topics, could you help me up!

Eileen's facial expression changes from a big victorious smile on her face to a big mischievous smile on her face.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Not so fast David.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I wasn't talking fast.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Not that.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I just don't plan on freeing you from my foot just yet.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) How come?

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I want you to do a favor for me.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) What is it that you desire my queen?

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I want you to name 3 powerful female pokemon trainers and their ranks to me.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Do that for me and i'll consider freeing you from my foot.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I'll fulfill your desire.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Smart choice.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) There's Bertha who's 1 of the elite 4 of the Sinnoh region, there's Maylene who's the Veilstone City's gym leader, and last, but not least, there's Cynthia who's the Sinnoh champion.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) Excellent answer.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) I want 1 more answer from you.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I'm listening.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) What do you like best about me?

DAVID: (laying on the grass) That's easy.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) The thing i like best about you is your special personality that makes you special.

EILEEN: (blushing, talking with a big mischievous smile on her face, and standing with her size 10 left foot firmly on David's chest and her right foot on the ground) That's a very sweet answer you gave me.

Eileen lifts up her size 10 left foot off of David's chest and places it on the ground next to her right foot. David notices a dirty foot print on his white shirt and is in awe of it.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) I'm also sorry about that dirty foot print i left on the chest of your white shirt.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) It doesn't bother me.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) I actually consider it as a badge of honor for taking a beating at the feet of the queen of martial arts, like a man.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) You should consider it as a badge of honor.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) After all, i've been told by a certain online survey taker that i'm a special queen.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) You really are an amazing woman Eileen.

EILEEN: (winking and standing tall and victorious over David) And don't you forget it.

DAVID: (laying on the grass) Believe me when i say that as bad as my memory is, i won't forget that.

EILEEN: (standing tall and victorious over David) Good!

David tries to get up, but only ends up getting on his knees and legs and then sitting on his legs.

EILEEN: (getting a little worried) Can you stand up?

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) Yes and no.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) I just don't feel like standing up right now.

EILEEN: Good to know i didn't accidentally break any of your bones with my MMA attacks.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) Speaking of MMA.

EILEEN: What's up?

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) What fighting styles did you use on me?

EILEEN: I performed judo, karate, and taekwondo on you.

EILEEN: I had a white belt with 1 blue stripe in taekwondo.

EILEEN: That was when i was 16.

EILEEN: I obtained my 5th and 3rd kyu, beginner ranks, in judo and karate.

EILEEN: I was basically 5th degree.

EILEEN: Kyu rankings are the lower rankings that don't always have something to do with age.

EILEEN: Dan, pronounced like "dawn" ranks are black belts.

EILEEN: 1 of my friends obtained her first dan, beginner black belt, at 15 and her sister got her first dan at 11.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) Wow!

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) You used 3 different fighting styles on me.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) I'm impressed.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) That explains why our sparring battle was so very 1 sided.

EILEEN: You ready for another impressive statement.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) Hit me with it.

EILEEN: Out of all the boys and men i fought and sparred against, you're 1 of, if not the toughest male opponents i've ever fought.

DAVID: (sitting on his legs in front of Eileen) How's that even possible.

EILEEN: I'll explain.

EILEEN: Even though your offensive capabilities are bad, your defensive capabilities are very decent, and your endurance is awesome.

EILEEN: Truth be told, your endurance is dangerously close to being that of a machine.

After hearing that last sentence, David gathers the strength to stand up and starts jumping for joy.

DAVID: (jumping and yelling at the same time) FUCK YEAH.

DAVID: (jumping and yelling at the same time) I'M AWESOME.

DAVID: (jumping and yelling at the same time) DAVID, THE TV WATCHING ONLINE AUTHOR SLASH ONLINE SURVEY TAKER IS EPICLY IMMENSELY BAD ASS AWESOME.

EILEEN: Feeling better?

David stops jumping.

DAVID: I'm feeling fucking awesome.

DAVID: Please explain to me further how i'm different from all of your male opponents from the past!

EILEEN: Well for starters, i've never had a dude last 11 minutes in a fight or sparring battle against me only to lose.

EILEEN: Most of the dudes i fought or sparred against lasted only a total of 5 to 6 minutes against me only to lose.

DAVID: WOW!

EILEEN: The fact that you lasted 11 minutes in a sparring battle against me only to lose is a big accomplishment in itself.

DAVID: WOW!

EILEEN: You're a very very extraordinary man.

DAVID: WOW!

EILEEN: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

EILEEN: Out of all the males i've defeated in combat, you're the 1 that could handle the most punishment.

EILEEN: You have my respect as a fighter.

DAVID: I'm honored to hear that Eileen.

EILEEN: I know a special way you could thank me for giving you my critique.

DAVID: How so?

Eileen forms a mischievous smile on her face and points down to the ground in front of David.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face and pointing down to the ground) I order you to get on your knees and bow down to me at my feet!

DAVID: I shall obey you my queen.

David gets down on his knees in front of Eileen and than places his hands, arms, and face on the ground, in front of her feet. Eileen then lifts up her size 10 right foot and starts patting David on his head as a way of congratulating him for being so obedient to her.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face and patting David on his head with her size 10 right foot) Good boy.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face and patting David on his head with her size 10 right foot) I love how obedient you are towards me.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face and patting David on his head with her size 10 right foot) It's so satisfying.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face and patting David on his head with her size 10 right foot) I'm thoroughly enjoying myself.

Eileen stops patting David on his head and places her size 10 right foot on the ground next to her left foot.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) I'm glad to hear that my queen.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) You deserve to be worshipped.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) You're so respectful.

Eileen's facial expression changes from a mischievous smile to an evil smile.

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) In fact, i know of a very special way you could thank me for giving you my critique.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) How may i thank you in a special way my queen?

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Glad you asked.

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Since i defeated you fairly in a sparring battle, it's only fair that you kiss my feet in defeat.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) If that is your wish, i'll obey it.

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Good!

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) First, i order you to kiss my left foot.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) I shall obey.

David obediently kisses Eileen's left foot.

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Good boy.

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Now i order you to kiss my right foot.

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) I shall obey.

David obediently kisses Eileen's right foot.

EILEEN: (evily laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

EILEEN: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Good boy.

Eileen's facial expression changes back from having an evil smile to having a mischievous smile on her face.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) They say when a person kisses someone's feet that it denotes respect and humility.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) They also say that it symbolizes humbleness, humility, or devotion.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) So tell me bad boy.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) Do you respect me?

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) Do you even have to ask?

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) I respect you immensely.

EILEEN: (talking with a mischievous smile on her face) And are you humbly devoted to me as a special friend?

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) Do you even have to ask?

DAVID: (bowing at Eileen's feet) I have deep humble devotion to you as a special friend.

After hearing that last sentence, Eileen's facial expression changes from a mischievous smile to a big happy smile on her face.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) That's really sweet of you to say.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) You may rise.

David stops bowing at Eileen's feet and gets up on his'.

DAVID: I meant every word of it.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) That's really sweet of you to say too.

DAVID: Speaking of sweetness, this weather is sweet for it to be in the middle of June.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) It sure is.

DAVID: It might be a sign of global cooling.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) Or it could be a sign that flying ice pokemon might be invading the atmosphere.

DAVID: Your theory is very artistic and original.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) It could happen.

DAVID: Someone should make a movie about flying ice pokemon invading the atmosphere.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) And you could write the lines for the actors and actresses.

DAVID: I'd like that.

DAVID: I'd really like that.

EILEEN: (talking with a big happy smile on her face) Coming up with movie ideas sounds like a talent of yours'.

DAVID: Maybe!

Just then, Candice and Maylene quickly walk up to David and Eileen, startling the latter.

MAYLENE: Maybe what?

EILEEN: (screaming from being startled) BAH!

CANDICE: Something the matter?

EILEEN: You 2 startled me.

CANDICE: Miss work out a lot thought it was a good idea for the both of us to fast walk as exercise.

MAYLENE: It wasn't that exhausting.

CANDICE: Maybe to you since you're a fighting type gym leader that works out like crazy.

MAYLENE: Point taken.

CANDICE: Changing topics, what happened to you David?

MAYLENE: You look like you got hit, kicked, and chopped by a hurricane.

DAVID: I only have a few minor bruises and a leaf or 2 in or on my hair.

EILEEN: Me and David had a sparring battle today.

MAYLENE: (getting a little angry) And i missed it.

CANDICE: You probably didn't miss much since Eileen seems fine.

DAVID: You're right about that.

DAVID: It was a very one sided sparring battle and i lost it badly.

MAYLENE: Why were you 2 sparring in the first place?

CANDICE: That's what i'd like to know too.

EILEEN: Not only did David lose a checkers game to me, he also lost a bet.

EILEEN: The bet was that if he defeated me in a game of checkers, we would've played against each other in a video game match.

EILEEN: However, since i won the checkers game and the bet, David agreed to having a sparring match against me at my request.

EILEEN: Although, he would've liked it better if he had won the checkers game and the bet.

EILEEN: Unfortunately for him, not only did he lose the checkers game and the bet, he found out the hard way that someone shouldn't fight the queen of martial arts in a quick sparring match.

CANDICE: Ouch!

DAVID: Ouch indeed.

DAVID: She kicked, punched, and karate chopped my face, legs, and torso for 11 whole minutes.

CANDICE: HOLY ICY PISS.

MAYLENE: (feeling impressed) WOW!

MAYLENE: (feeling impressed) For you to last 11 whole minutes against the queen of martial arts in a sparring battle only to lose is a big accomplishment in itself.

EILEEN: That's what i told him.

EILEEN: I also told him that even though his offensive capabilities are bad, his defensive capabilities are very decent, and his endurance is awesome.

EILEEN: Fact of the matter is, his endurance is dangerously close to being that of a machine.

CANDICE: (feeling impressed) WOAH!

CANDICE: (feeling impressed) You may be a loser David, but you're an awesome loser too.

DAVID: (feeling slightly offended) Hey!

DAVID: (feeling slightly offended) Only half of that last sentence was a complement.

EILEEN: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

CANDICE: It was also an oxymoron.

DAVID: (feeling slightly offended) Oh so i'm an oxymoron now?

EILEEN: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

CANDICE: No silly.

CANDICE: Not you.

CANDICE: The sentence where i said you're an awesome loser is the oxymoron i'm talking about.

MAYLENE: (scratching her head) My brain hurts.

EILEEN: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

CANDICE: Allow me to explain.

CANDICE: An oxymoron is a rhetorical expression in which incongruous or contradictory terms are combined.

DAVID: You sure like to combine opposites with each other.

CANDICE: Sure do.

MAYLENE: (pointing at the dirty foot print on David's white shirt) I see Eileen decided to leave her mark on you.

DAVID: (looking at Eileen's dirty foot print on his white shirt) Oh yeah.

EILEEN: That's to be expected since i prefer going bare foot most of the time, even outside.

DAVID: (looking at Eileen's dirty foot print on his white shirt) I told her i actually consider it as a badge of honor for taking a beating at the feet of the queen of martial arts, like a man.

David stops looking at Eileen's dirty foot print on his white shirt.

MAYLENE: Well said David.

A big mischievous smile appears on Eileen's face again.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) Speaking of things well said.

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) David decided to thank me in a very special way after i gave him my critique on how he did in our sparring battle.

MAYLENE: (getting curious) What did he do or say to you?

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) It's not so much what he said and more about what he did for me.

David starts getting a little nervous.

MAYLENE: (getting more curious) What did he do for you?

EILEEN: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) What David did for me is our little secret.

David stops feeling a little nervous.

MAYLENE: I really wanted to know what he did for you.

CANDICE: Oh well.

A big mischievous smile appears on Maylene's face.

MAYLENE: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) So tell me bad boy.

MAYLENE: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) Would you have thanked me in the same special way if i had defeated you and given you my critique?

David starts getting a little nervous again.

DAVID: (feeling a little nervous) I don't know.

David stops feeling a little nervous again.

DAVID: What i do know is that after Eileen gave me her critique on my sparring skills, i felt so happy like it was my 21st birthday again.

MAYLENE: But today is June 14th, 2015.

Candice rolls her eyes at Maylene's absent mindedness.

CANDICE: It's an expression.

MAYLENE: Oh!

MAYLENE: On another topic, i've come down with a bad case of battle lust.

MAYLENE: David, i want you to fulfill my desire and cure me with a sparring match against me tomorrow.

DAVID: No way.

MAYLENE: (pouting) No fair.

MAYLENE: (pouting) After hearing that you're the first male to last 11 whole minutes against the queen of martial arts in a sparring battle only to lose, i've had a bad case of battle lust.

MAYLENE: (pouting) I want to spar against you.

DAVID: No way.

MAYLENE: (pouting) No fair.

EILEEN: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MAYLENE: The fact that you earned the respect of the queen of martial arts, as a sparring battler, is proof that you're a very very extraordinary man.

DAVID: I've already been told that by another certain bare foot fighting genius.

EILEEN: And don't you forget it.

DAVID: I won't.

CANDICE: Hey everyone.

CANDICE: It's practically 4:00 pm.

CANDICE: Lets all go to the movie theater and watch the newest latest chick flick.

EILEEN: I'm in.

MAYLENE: Me too.

DAVID: I'm out.

A big mischievous smile appears on Candice's face.

CANDICE: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) What's the matter you very very extraordinary man?

CANDICE: (talking with a big mischievous smile on her face) Does the idea of going to a chick flick with 3 chicks make you nervous?

DAVID: No!

DAVID: I just prefer action movies, horror movies, slasher films, and science fiction movies.

DAVID: Besides, i've got to get to the nearest library and do some confidential net stuff.

MAYLENE: (getting curious) What confidential net stuff?

DAVID: Confidential net stuff involving online surveys.

DAVID: I can't say more.

DAVID: Don't wanna end up getting sued by certain top men.

MAYLENE: (getting more curious) What certain top men?

DAVID: (whispering closely to Maylene's ear) I don't wanna end up getting sued by top men.

MAYLENE: Gotchya!

EILEEN: We should hurry up and get to the movies before all the good seats are taken.

MAYLENE: Point taken.

CANDICE: (laughing playfully) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Eileen, Maylene, and Candice start walking away from David, waving good bye at him.

EILEEN: (walking away from David and waving good bye at him) Thanks for the sparring battle and for the special thanks you gave to me.

DAVID: (waving good bye to Eileen, Maylene, and Candice) You're welcome my queen.

MAYLENE: (walking away from David and waving good bye at him) Keep up your endurance level David.

DAVID: (waving good bye to Eileen, Maylene, and Candice) Will do Maylene.

CANDICE: (walking away from David and waving good bye at him) Don't hurt yourself David.

DAVID: (waving good bye to Eileen, Maylene, and Candice) I won't Candice.

Eileen, Maylene, and Candice disappear from David's sight. He then reaches for his brown paper bag, takes out his black hat and black glasses and puts them on. He starts walking to the nearest library feeling really fucking good about his defensive capabilities being very decent and his endurance being awesome.

 **I typed up this story as a 1 year anniversary present for my special friend, QUEENSPELLER67. Happy 1 year anniversary QUEENSPELLER67. I also typed up this story to honor strong females every where and to remind everyone that females can be just as cool and strong as males. In this story, Eileen proved she is the queen of martial arts and David proved that his endurance is dangerously close to being that of a machine. Please type up your reviews for what you all thought about this story of mine and please keep all of your possible criticism on a polite and sensible level! Thank You!**


End file.
